concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Turtles
THE WESTCHESTER YOUTH BAND (1957 - 1958) 1) Howard Lawrence 'Howie' Kaplan clarinet 2) Sherry Alberoni (aka Sherry Allen) trumpet 3) ??????? + other unknown players + 4) Prof. Fern Jarris (band's director) THE BELVEDERES (LATE 1950s/EARLY 1960s) 1) Howie Kaplan clarinet 2) ??????? + other unknown players THE WESTCHESTER HIGH A-CAPPELLA CHOIR (SEPT 1961 - JUN 1962) 1) Howie Kaplan second tenor vocals 2) Mark Volman first tenor vocals 3) Al Nichol vocals 4) Charles 'Chuck' Portz vocals 5) Betty McCarty vocals 6) ???????? plus other unknown singers + 7) Prof. Robert Wood (choir's director) September 1961 - June 1962: various "high school a-cappella choir competitions", unknown city, CA (they always won all of them) THE NIGHTRIDERS (OCT 1961 - DEC 31, 1962) 1) Howie Kaplan alto sax 2) Al Nichol lead guitar 3) Chuck Portz bass 4) Glen Wilson drums 1962: 'Bob Eubanks' Pickwick Dance Party', KTLA-TV Channel 5, Pickwick Recreation Center, Burbank, CA The Nightriders lip-synced 'Radar' and 'High Tide'. December 31, 1962: unknown venue, unknown city, CA "New Year's Eve Party" The Nightriders's last gig. THE HUSTLERS (1962 - JAN 1963) 1) Donald Ray 'Don' Murray drums 2) Steve Wildermuth rhythm guitar 3) ???????? + others unknown musicians + 4) Al Nichol bass (filling in for their regular bassist at only one gig in 1962) THE CROSSFIRES #1 (JAN 1, 1963 - JAN 1963 (for only one or two shows)) 1) Howie Kaplan tenor sax 2) Al Nichol lead guitar 3) Chuck Portz bass 4) Don Murray drums 5) Steve Wildermuth rhythm guitar THE CROSSFIRES #2 (JAN 1963 - ca. OCT 1964) 1) Howie Kaplan tenor sax 2) Al Nichol lead guitar 3) Chuck Portz bass 4) Don Murray drums 5) Dale Walton rhythm guitar 6) Mark Volman alto sax, tamburine unknown date, 1963: Westchester Women's Club, Westchester, CA Supposedly this is The Crossfires last gig in their home town of Westchester. ca. November 1963 - ca. October 1964: Revelaire Club, 312 S Catalina Avenue, Redondo Beach, CA The Crossfires played in this club as house band every week on Fridays and Saturdays for one year. THE CROSSWIND SINGERS (AUTUMN 1963) 1) Howie Kaplan vocals 2) Mark Volman vocals 3) Betty McCarty vocals 4) Al Nichol vocals, guitar Autumn 1963: Auditorium, Westchester High School, Westchester, CA "school dance" The Crosswind Singers first and only gig as opening act for folk duo Joe & Eddie. THE CROSSFIRES #3 (ca. OCT 1964 - 1965) 1) Howie Kaplan lead vocals, tenor sax 2) Al Nichol lead guitar, vocals 3) Chuck Portz bass 4) Mark Volman lead vocals, alto sax, tamburine 5) Tom Stanton rhythm guitar 6) Terry Hand drums ca. October 1964 - 1965: Revelaire Club, 312 South Catalina Avenue, Redondo Beach, CA The Crossfires played in this club as house band every week on Fridays and Saturdays for months. THE CROSSFIRES #4 (1965 - JUL 1965) / THE TURTLES #1 (JUL 1965 - JUL 1966) 1) Howie Kaplan (aka Howie Kaylan) lead vocals, tenor sax, clarinet, tamburine, harmonica, keyboards 2) Al Nichol lead guitar, piano, organ, bass, trumpet, harpsicord 3) Chuck Portz bass, rhythm guitar, harmonica 4) Mark Volman clarinet, tamburine, drums, alto sax, guitar, harmonica 5) Don Murray drums, harmonica 6) Jim 'Tuco' Tucker rhythm guitar, bass, harmonica 1965: Revelaire Club, 312 South Catalina Avenue, Redondo Beach, CA First as 'The Crossfires' and then as 'The Turtles', the band played in this club as house band every week on Fridays and Saturdays for months. July 13, 1965: Fantasyland Theatre, Disneyland, Disneyland Resort, Anaheim, Orange County, CA with The Dixie Cups, Gayle Harris, The Mustangs, The Humdinger Dancers "Humdinger" August 7, 1965: Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA with Lovin Spoonful, Herman's Hermits, The Bobby Fuller Four, The Guilloteens, Thee Midniters, The Great Scots The Turtles first gig outside the Revelaire Club. September 22 - October 3, 1965: Golden Gate A-Go-Go, Golden Gate Race Track, Berkeley, CA with Miss Judy Mac October 6, 1965: Whisky à Go Go, 568 Sacramento Street at Montgomery, San Francisco, CA with Gino Dentie unknown date, 1965: Teen Dance Club, Golden Gate Fields horse track, Albany, NY unknown date, 1965: Crescendo/Tiger Tail, Los Angeles, CA December 30, 1965: Oakland Auditorium Arena, 10 Tenth Street, Oakland, CA with The Beach Boys, Jackie Lee, The T-Bones, Mitch Ryder and The Detroit Wheels January 21-23, 1966: Dave Hull's Hullabaloo, Moulin Rouge, 6230 Sunset Boulevard at Vine Street, West Hollywood, CA with The Palace Guard (21-23) and (only 23) three other uncredited groups January 28, 1966: Rollarena, San Leandro or unknown venue, Berkeley or unknown venue, Oakland, CA January 29, 1966: Gymnasium, Rolling Hills High School, Rolling Hills Estates, CA with The Sun Rays, The Hollywood All Stars (backed by The Surfaris) "Shindig '66" March 2-12, 1966: Phone Booth, New York City, NY March 26, 1966: 'Clay Cole's Diskotek', WPIX Channel 11, unknown television studio, New York City, NY with Simon & Garfunkel, Patrick, Al Martino (broadcast date) April 2, 1966: Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA with Sonny & Cher, Otis Redding, Righteous Brothers, Modern Folk Quinet, Donovan, Knickerbockers, Jan & Dean "KHJ Radio to Benefit the Braille Institute of America" April 2-5, 1966: Dave Hull's Hullabaloo, Moulin Rouge, 6230 Sunset Boulevard at Vine Street, West Hollywood, CA with The Palace Guard, Dick Dale, PJ Proby April 4-5, 1966: Cow Palace, 2600 Geneva Avenue, Daily City, CA with The Sopwith Camel (4 and/or 5), Sam The Sham & The Pharaohs (4-5), The Charlatans (4-5), Bob Kuban & The In Men (4-5), Capt. Zoom (4-5), Bold Rebels (4), Anti (4), Big Red and the Rebels (4), Boys (4), Bricklayer Arms (4), Friendly Stranger (4), Profound Sound (4), Joyce Dunn and the Bradstreets (4), Shades Blue Ltd. (4), Rollix (4), Strangers (4), Shillings (4), Village of Blues (4), Virtues (4), Malibus (4), The Trolls (5), Avengers (5), Hedds (5), Baytovens (5), Benedict Arnold & The Traitors (5), Bittersweet (5), Chessmen (5), Inn Crowd (5), Mystery Trend (5), Just VI (5), Rogues (5), New Workmen (5), Butch Engle and the Styx (5), The Toads (5), The Zoo (5), The Vandals (5), Wayward Sound (5) "Band Bash - A fund-raising bash for the benefit of the San Francisco Symphony" April 6, 1966: Armory, Yreka Fair Grounds, Yreka, CA with Mike and The Knights, The Medallions April 15, 1966: Hammond Civic Center, Hammond, IN with The Animals, and other local bands April 23 or 24 or 25 or 26 or 27 or 28 or 29 or 30 or May 1, 1966: Chicago International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL with Dick Clark (MC), Freddie Cannon, and others "Dick Clark's Young World's Fair" May 27, 1966: The Desert Inn grounds, Palm Springs, CA with The Leaves, Up in the Tree Five "KDES-Luau Leap" July 3-4, 1966: Beat On The Beach (an open-air bowl), Pico Boulevard, West Los Angeles, CA with The Everpresent Fullness July 6, 1966: Fillmore Auditorium, 1805 Geary Boulevard, San Francisco, CA with Oxford Circle, Sons Of Champlin THE TURTLES #2 (JUL 1966 - OCT ?, 1966) 1) Howie Kaylan 2) Mark Volman 3) Chuck Portz 4) Al Nichol 5) Jim Tucker 6) Johny 'Goatee' Barbata drums July 16-23, 1966: Whisky a' Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark Street, West Hollywood, CA with First Review, The Doors The Turtles #2 first gigs. August 19-24, 1966: unknown venue, Miami Beach, FL August 25, 1966: unknown venue, Baltimore, MD August 26-28, 1966: Whisky a' Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark Street, West Hollywood, CA with Jefferson Airplane The Turtles were unbilled but definitely played one of those three nights if not in all three. August 27, 1966: unknown venue, San Francisco, CA "Society Party" August 29-31, 1966: 'Hollywood Palace', ABC TV Show, The Palace, West Hollywood, CA (filming dates) September 10, 1966: Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA with X-Trippers, SSA THE TURTLES #3 (OCT ?, 1966 - FEB 1967) 1) Howie Kaylan 2) Mark Volman 3) Al Nichol 4) Jim Tucker 5) Johny Barbata 6) Chip Douglas bass, vocals October ?, 1966: Carousel Theater, West Covina, CA The Turtles #3 first gig. October 7-8, 1966: The Third Eye, 312 South Catalina Avenue, Redondo Beach, CA with Buffalo Springfield, The Everpresent Fullness, Ligths by Bill Ham "Gross Opening" November 16-20, 1966: Whisky a' Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark Street, West Hollywood, CA with The Everpresent Fullness December 9, 1966: Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, 1855 Main Street, Santa Monica, CA with Love, Gene Clark, The Seeds, The Standells, The Count Five December 17, 1966: Cerritos College, Norwalk, CA with Limey and The Yanks, Second Artillery December 21-31, 1966: Whisky a' Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark Street, West Hollywood, CA with Buffalo Springfield (21-22), Iron Butterfly (23-31) THE TURTLES #4 (FEB 1967 - JUL 1967) 1) Howie Kaylan 2) Mark Volman 3) Al Nichol 4) Jim Tucker 5) Johny Barbata 6) Jim 'JP' Pons bass, guitar, vocals February 18, 1967: New Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA with Paul Revere and The Raiders, The Mojo Men, Harper's Bizarre March 26, 1967: Elysian Park, Los Angeles, CA with The Daily Flash, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Clear Light, The Rainy Daze, The Factory, West Coast Pop Experimental Band, Flamin' Groovies, Steve Miller Blues Band, Sopwith Camel (canceled), Iron Butterfly, The Nazz, Grateful Dead, Other Half, West Coast Branch, Seventh Son, Firesign Theatre & New Generation, Kim Fowley, Smokestack Lightning, The Yellow Brick Road, The Yerba Buena Blues Band "Easter Sunday Love-In" April 1, 1967: unknown venue, Lake Worth, FL April 7, 1967: Jacksonville Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL with Electric Prunes, Buckinghams, Lou Christie, Brian Hyland and The Jokers, Tommy James and The Shondells, Royal Guardsmen, The Blues Magoos, The Casinos and others "The Big Ape Presents Spring Star Spectacular" April 8, 1967: State Coliseum, Montgomery, AL with Electric Prunes, Buckinghams, Lou Christie, Brian Hyland and The Jokers, Tommy James and The Shondells, Royal Guardsmen, The Blues Magoos, The Casinos and others "WBAM presents Big Bam All-Star Spring Show" April 14, 1967: University of San Francisco, San Francisco, CA with Freudian Slip April 15, 1967: Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA with The Sandpipers April 29, 1967: 'Upbeat', WEWS-TV Show, Cleveland, OH with King Coleman, The Duprees, Aretha Franklin, Mitch Ryder & the Detroit Wheels, The Blues Project, Jackie Wilson, Bobby Goldsboro, Tommy James and the Shondells, The Outsiders, The Riddles, Johnny Tillotson, The Toys (broadcast date) May 5, 1967: KRNT Theater, Des Moines, IA with The Association May 6, 1967: 'Upbeat', WEWS-TV Show, Cleveland, OH with The Bita Sweet, The Bossmen, The Blues Magoos, The Buckinghams, George Carlin, Billy Frarier, The Lovin' Spoonful, The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band (broadcast date) May 6, 1967: KRNT Theater, Des Moines, IA with Buffalo Springfield, Sopwith Camel (canceled), The Robbs, Sandy Shore (MC) May 7, 1967: Masonic Temple, Davenport, IA with Buffalo Springfield, Sopwith Camel (canceled), The Robbs May ?, 1967: Parsons College (?), Fairfield, IA (uncertain) May ?, 1967: Crimson Cougar, Aurora, IL with Buffalo Springfield May ?, 1967: The Swinging Gate, Ft. Wayne, IN with Buffalo Springfield May ?, 1967: Dupage County Fairgrounds Arena, Wheaton, IL with Buffalo Springfield May ?, 1967: unknown venue, Chicago, IL May ?, 1967: unknown venue, Milwaukee, WI May ?, 1967: unknown venue, St. Paul, MN May ?, 1967: 'Ed Sullivan Show', CBS TV Show, Ed Sullivan Theatre, Broadway, New York City, NY (filming date) May ?, 1967: Community Center, Boca Raton, FL May 12, 1967: Central High School, Hindsdale, IL May 13, 1967: Coliseum Ballroom, Benld, IL with Hoss and The Lords May 14, 1967: unknown venue, Wichita, KS May 17, 1967: unknown venue, Battle Creek, MI May 18, 1967: Township High School, Waukegan, IL May 19, 1967: unknown venue, Ashland, WI May 27-30, 1967: The Steel Pier resort, Atlantic City, NJ May 2?, 1967: 'Clay Cole's Diskotek', WPIX Channel 11, unknown television studio, New York City, NY with Paul Anka, Frankie Valli, Every Mother's Son, Chad & Jeremy, The Shirrells (filming date....the show was broadcast on June 3) June 1 - June 9, 1967: European Tour.....England, Denmark, France, Germany. Belgium, Holland June 4, 1967: Speakeasy Club, London, England June ?, 1967: 'Top Of The Pops', BBC-1 TV Show, London, England (filming date) June ?, 1967: 'Saturday Club', BBC-1 Radio Show, London, England (recording date) June 8, 1967: Blaises Club, London, UK June 10, 1967: 'Upbeat', WEWS-TV Show, Cleveland, OH with The Arbors, The Changing Times, The Druids, The Glories, Chuck Jackson and his Band, Terry Knight, and Robie Porter, Vicki Anderson, James Brown, The Buckinghams, The G.T.O.'s, The Outsiders, The Toys, The Wollies (broadcast date) June 15, 1967: unknown venue, Nashville, TN June 16, 1967: unknown venue, Memphis, TN June 17, 1967: The Birmingham Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL with The Lovin' Spoonful, The Electric Prunes, The Fifth Estate "WSGN Summer Fun" June 24, 1967 Lagoon Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT June 25, 1967: unknown venue, Wichita, KS June 26, 1967 Sioux Falls, SD June 28, 1967 Oakland Auditorium, Oakland, CA (with Young Rascals) THE TURTLES #5 (JUL 1967 - FEB 1969) 1) Howie Kaylan 2) Mark Volman 3) Al Nichol 4) Johny Barbata 5) Jim Pons July 5-6, 1967 Expo Theatre, Montreal, QC (2 shows 6.30 & 9.30, supported by Every Mother's Son) July 15, 1967: 'Clay Cole's Diskotek', WPIX Channel 11, unknown television studio, New York City, NY with The Critters, Lulu Christie, Bobbie Norris, Frankie Randell (broadcast date) August 9, 1967: Grandstand, Jackson County Fairgrounds, Jackson, MI August 26, 1967: Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom, 169 Ocean Boulevard, Hampton Beach, NH with The Spectras September 8, 1967: The Big Moose Showcase, Lorain, OH November ?, 1967: Arizona State University, Tempe, AZ November 19, 1967: St. Louis Arena, St. Louis, MO with The Mitch Ryder Show, Young Rascals, Bobby Vee, Tommy James and The Shondells "The Danny Thomas Benefit for Crippled Children" December ?, 1967: unknown venue, Emporia, KS December 9, 1967: 'Clay Cole's Diskotek', WPIX Channel 11, unknown television studio, New York City, NY with Richie Havens, 5th Dimension, The Blues Magoos, Arthur Prysock, Chris Crosby (broadcast date) January 13, 1968: San Diego International Sports Arena, San Diego, CA with Buffalo Springfield, The Byrds, The Box Tops, The Rose Garden, The Stone Poynes, Sonny & Cher, Jay & The Techniques, Brenton Wood, Classics IV, October Country, Kenny O'Dell January 21, 1968: The Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA with Buffalo Springfield, Jose Feliciano, Brewer & Shipley, The Grass Roots, Hunger, Pacific Gas & Electric, Joint Effect, Jamie & The Jury, Incredibly Delicious, Lewis & Clark Expedition, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Giant Sunflower, Richard Tappan, Joint Effort, Rubber Highway, Gilbert and his Guitar, Fraternity of Man, Cathy Amber & The Difference "Phantasmagoria I - A Benefit for the L.A. Free Clinic" January 26, 1968: The Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA with The Byrds, The Lewis & Clarke Expedition "KRLA Radio Promo Show" January 27, 1968: 'Baton Rouge', 2° Chaine Couleur de l'ORTF, Maison De La Radio, 116 Avenue du Président Kennedy, Paris, France with Cream, Sharks, Memphis Slim & Mickey Baker, Ten Years After (broadcast date) February 26, 1968: 'The Mike Douglas Show', KYW-TV, Philadelphia, PA with Truman Capote, Jerry Stiller, Anne Meara, Laurindo Almeida, Joe Harnell Sextet, Allen Ludden (broadcasting date) April 5-6 1968: Cheetah, Aragon Ballroom, 1106 Lawrence Avenue, Chicago, IL with The Regiment, The Bubble Gum Machine (April 5 show was cancelled as a safety precaution, due to civil unrest, after Martin Luther King Jr. was slain the day before) April 20, 1968: Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY with The Vagrants April 27, 1968: Brooklyn College, Brooklyn, NY June ?, 1968: Cleveland Heights High School, Cleveland, OH July 23, 1968: Melodyland Theatre, Anaheim, CA with Sly and The Family Stone August 26-27, 1968: Whisky a' Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark Street, West Hollywood, CA September 18, 1968: Steve Paul's The Scene, New York City, NY with Mandrake Memorial, Hal Walters September 21, 1968: Trenton State College, Trenton, NJ September 28, 1968: Duke University campus, Durham, NC with New York Rock & Roll Ensemble "dorm party" October 2, 1968: 'The Mike Douglas Show', KYW-TV, Philadelphia, PA with Joe Harnell Sextet, Frank Sinatra Jr., Durward Kirby, Denise Lor, Gay Gear Luce, Judith Keith, Joey Villa (broadcasting date) October 12, 1968: Fillmore East, New York City, NY with Creedence Clearwater Revival, New York Rock & Roll Ensemble November ?, 1968: Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR with Grass Roots, Deep Purple "Survey '68" November 16, 1968: Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI with The New Buffalo Springfield, Canned Heat November 28, 1968: Atlanta Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA with Iron Butterfly, Lights by The Inner Media Light Show December 8, 1968: The Bank, Torrance, CA The show was probably aired by local radio station 'KPFK'. December 13, 1968: Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA with Eric Burdon and The Animals, The Morning Sun, and other special guest stars "Christmas Concert With....." December 23, 1968: Los Angeles Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA with Canned Heat, Chambers Brothers, Buddy Miles Express, The Grassroots, Steve Miller Blues Band, The Love Exchange "L.A. Pop Festival" December 30, 1968: Gulfstream Park Racing and Casino, 901 South Federal Highway, Hallandale Beach, Broward County, FL with Jose Feliciano, Iron Butterfly, Canned Heat, The Grass Roots, Jr. Walker and The All Stars, Ian and Sylvia, Charles Lloyd Quartet, Sweet Inspirations, Sweetwater, The Joe Tex Revue "Miami Pop Festival" January 10, 1969: Exhibition Building, State Fairground, Phoenix, AZ with Electric Prunes, Sir Douglas Quintet, The Fox, Lights by The First Light Century, B. Mason Dean (MC), Rich "Mother" Robbins (MC) January 18, 1969: Capitol Theatre, Ottawa, Canada with 3's A Crowd February 2, 1969: Massey Hall, Toronto, Canada with Iron Butterfly THE TURTLES #6 (FEB 1969 - SEPT 1970) / THE RHYTHM BUTCHERS (1969) 1) Howie Kaylan 2) Mark Volman 3) Al Nichol 4) Jim Pons 5) John George 'Chief' Seiter drums, keyboards, vocals February 28, 1969: Convention Hall, Community Concourse, San Diego, CA with Creedence Clearwater Revival April 19, 1969: Gymnasium, Franklin College, 101 Branigin Boulevard, Franklin, IN April 29, 1969: 'The Mike Douglas Show', KYW-TV, Philadelphia, PA with Alejandro Rey, Tony Randall, Madeleine Kahn, The Philadelphia Civic Ballet Company, Joyce Bowman, Henry Borovick (broadcasting date) The band perform 'Elenore' and 'The House On The Hill'. May 10, 1969: White House, 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW, Washington D.C. with The Temptations "Tricia Nixon's Private Party" July 26, 1969: Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT with Canned Heat September 12-13, 1969: Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI with Tyrannosaurus Rex (12-13), Sun (12), Thomas-Blood (13) September 14, 1969: Toledo Raceway Park, Toledo, OH with Pleasure Seekers (cancelled), MC5, SRC, Amboy Dukes, Alice Cooper, The Ohio Power, Frost, Rationals, Savage Grace (cancelled), Rush, Frut, Life "Toledo Pop Festival" November 5, 1969: Virginia Beach Dome, Virginia Beach, VA with Three Dog Night December 1969: Gym, Buchser High School, Santa Clara, CA with John Hartford December 27 or 28 or 29, 1969: Miami-Hollywood Speedway, Pembroke Pines, FL with Santana, Crow, Smith, Vanilla Fudge, Grateful Dead, Butterfield Blues Band, B.B. King, Hugh Masakela, Tony Joe White, Biff Rose, Amboy Dukes, Canned Heat, Motherlode, The Band, Johnny Winter, Cold Blood, Sweetwater "Miami Rock Festival - Last Rock Festival of the 60's" unknown date, 1969: 'Miss Teen U.S.A.', TV Show, unknown venue, unknown city, unknown state April 19, 1970: 'The Barbara McNair Show', CTV-TV Show, Toronto, BC, Canada with Barbara McNair, Ethel Waters, Ed McMahon, Royce D. Applegate (broadcast date) The band perform: 'Lady-O'. THE TURTLES #7 (aka FLO & EDDIE & THE TURTLES) (JAN 1975 - DEC 31, 1975) 1) Howie Kaylan (aka Eddie) 2) Mark Volman (aka Flo) 3) ?????????? + other unknown musicians January 14-16, 1975: The Savoy, Shelby Hotel, Detroit, MI Januay 29, 1975: The Brewery, Lansing, MI April 24-26, 1975: Alex Cooley's Electric Ballroom, Atlanta, GA with Larry Raspberry, Joe Droukas (cancelled), Atlantis (cancelled) November 22, 1975: Maples Pavilion, Stanford University, Stanford, CA with Stephen Stills December 31, 1975: Winterland, San Francisco, CA with Eddie Money, The Tubes THE (ORIGINAL) TURTLES #8 Featuring FLO & EDDIE (1983 - 1985) 1) Howie Kaylan (aka Eddie) 2) Mark Volman (aka Flo) 3) ?????????? + other unknown musicians September 10, 1983: Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada April 27, 1984: Lansing Civic Center, Lansing, MI with The Turtles, Gary Puckett & The Union Gap "Happy Together Tour" April 28, 1984: Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI with The Turtles, Gary Puckett & The Union Gap, Spanky And Our Gang "Happy Together Tour" April 19, 1985: Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI with The Grass Roots, Gary Lewis and The Playboys "Happy Together 1964" May 14, 1985: Lakeview Arena, Marquette, MI with The Grass Roots, Gary Lewis and The Playboys "Happy Together 1964" May 15, 1985: Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI with The Grass Roots, Gary Lewis and The Playboys "Happy Together 1964" THE TURTLES #9 (1985 - 1988) 1) Howie Kaylan 2) Mark Volman 3) Joe Lamanno vocals, bass 4) ??????????? + others unknown musicians July 27, 1986: Hart Plaza, Detroit, MI with Blood, Sweat and Tears, Bo Diddley "Motor City Music" July 24, 1987: Pine Know Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI with The Byrds, The Grass Roots, Herman's Hermits, Tommy James and The Shondells "VH1 Classic SuperFest" July 25, 1987: Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL with Herman's Hermits, The Byrds, The Grassroots, Mark Lindsay, Tommy James and The Shondells "VH1 Classic SuperFest" THE TURTLES #10 (1988 - 199?) 1) Howie Kaylan 2) Mark Volman 3) Rob Hovey drums (only in the summer of 1988) 4) ?????????? + others unknown musicians July 22, 1988: Meadow Brook, Rochester Hills, MI with The Rascals June 16, 1991: Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI with The Rascals, The Grass Roots, Johnny Rivers May 29, 1993: Burke Lakefront Airport, Cleveland, OH with The Rascals May 30, 1993: Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkstone, MI with The Rascals August 8, 1993: Boblo Island, Amherstburg, Ontario, Canada with Mitch Ryder THE TURTLES #11 (199? - 2008) 1) Howie Kaylan 2) Mark Volman 3) Joe Stefko drums 4) Don Kisselbach vocals, bass 5) Tristan Avakian vocals, guitar 6) Benjy King vocals, keyboards March 10, 2000: ﻿Sea World Park, Orlando, FL March 11, 2000: unknown venue, San Antonio, TX April 28-30, 2000: Disney World, Orlando, FL May 1-3, 2000: Disney World, Orlando, FL June 4, 2000: Dollywood, Pigeon Forge, TN June 22, 2000: unknown vene, Fargo, TX July 8, 2000: Lakeside Association, Lakeside, OH July 16, 2000: unknown venue, Duluth, ME August 19, 2000: Colorado State Fair, Pueblo, CO September 2, 2000: unknown venue, Tawanada, NY September 8, 2000: unknown venue, Manchester, England THE TURTLES #12 (2008 - PRESENT) 1) Howie Kaylan 2) Mark Volman 3) Joe Stefko 4) Don Kisselbach 5) Godfrey Townsend guitar 6) Greg Hawkes keyboards August 2, 2008: DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI with The Animals, Badfinger, Jack Bruce, Melanie "HippieFest" Augsut 2, 2014: DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI with Mark Farner, Chuck Negron, Gary Lewis and The Playboys, Mitch Ryder "The Happy Together Tour"